


Perfect Patience

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brainwashing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Multi, Revenge Sex, Romance, Strip Tease, Temptation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Exposing Cinder and her plans for Beacon, Jaune saved Pyrrha - and in doing so earned her love. Now dating, life seems idyllic, but when Pyrrha's no sex before graduation rule drives Jaune to the edge of frustration, lust pushes him to rash decisions and questionable morals. He wants to wait for Pyrrha's sake, and cheating is out of the question. Why not take care of both problems at once? And there's always that plan Cinder had to control Pyrrha. A plan he might just be free to enact himself.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 19
Kudos: 229





	1. Pyrrha's Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

_“Are you sure this will work?”_

_“Positive. It’s been tested. The trinket was developed especially for you by Watts and will allow you to impart your Semblance on her even when you’re not there. Test it if you like. Have her do something.”_

_“All right. Balance on one foot.”_

_“See? Completely under your control – or more specifically, under my control. So long as we keep the trigger in mind, Pyrrha Nikos is ours to command, and if that fool Ozpin really does select her as we expect, he’ll walk right into my trap. Isn’t that right, Pyrrha?”_

_“Yes…”_

_“It’s like her brain isn’t even there anymore.”_

_“Once she’s under a trance, it’s as good as that. Now quickly, we can’t wait long. Pyrrha, you will return to your team and act as normal until I command otherwise. With this trinket, we have ourselves an unsuspecting mole in Ozpin’s camp. Pyrrha Nikos will do all our work for us.” The woman laughed darkly. “Emerald, get some rest. We have a busy month ahead.”_

_“Yes Cinder.”_

The recording clicked silent, the tinny tones of the three women on the other side fading into nothing as the message reached its finish. Jaune Arc placed his scroll on the headmaster’s desk, lips downturned, eyes closed and standing beside a shocked and frightened Pyrrha. Across from him, the headmaster sat on his chair, fingers peaked between his face and elbows on the table. Miss Goodwitch stood nearby, gripping a clipboard so tight he could hear it creaking.

Miss Goodwitch leaned down to whisper in Ozpin’s ear. They all heard her despite her efforts. The atmosphere was too quiet for them not to. “Cinder Fall. A team from Haven, sir. They’re on dorm 312. Shall I…?”

“Contact Qrow. Bring a team of huntsmen in. Subtly. I shall lead it myself.” Ozpin nodded once he’d finished and Miss Goodwitch returned it, favouring Jaune with a rare look of respect before leaving the room. The moment the elevator doors slid shut, Ozpin spoke to them. “Mr Arc, you have done a good thing this day. The right thing. Too many would have rushed in without thinking and those people, as well intentioned as they might be, may well have died. Miss Nikos might even have been made to strike the final blow, and she would never know.” He stood, coming around the desk with a proud smile. “Thank you for trusting us enough to bring this to our attention. Rest assured, Miss Fall and her team will be dealt with before the night is done.”

* * *

“And that’s how it happened.”

Team RWBY and Team JNPR sat in a circle in the centre of the JNPR dorm, equal parts shocked, offended and relieved. Pyrrha was leaning on his arm, cheek resting on his shoulder. His was leaning on hers as well, both smiling contentedly.

“I told Jaune my feelings straight after,” Pyrrha said. “It was so close a call I didn’t want to lose the opportunity. I might have been a little panicked too,” she admitted. “It came out in a rush.”

“You mean when you jumped on me and kissed me the moment we got downstairs?”

“You didn’t have to tell them that part!” Pyrrha complained, slapping his arm.

Yang burst out laughing, following quickly by Nora and Ruby. Pyrrha laughed too after a second to get over the embarrassment. She still pinched his arm, but it was lovingly done and Jaune squeezed her back with an arm around her waist. It wasn’t hard for anyone to see her confession had been returned.

“Not as heroic a story as I imagined but you probably handled that as well as you could.” Weiss, as always, mixed compliment with insult. “Ozpin was right to say you made the correct choice. I can think of certain people here who would have run in like idiots!”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re talking about me?” Yang asked.

“Hm. I wonder!”

“I heard they caught Cinder’s teammates but she’s still at large,” Ren said. “Though she’s been driven out of Beacon so that’s a relief. I can’t see her finding a way back in.”

“Ozpin says there isn’t a risk to me anymore since they caught Emerald,” Pyrrha explained. “It was she who put the trance on me. Apparently, her Semblance changes what people see, hear and perceive, and the device was able to amplify that. I don’t really know the details.”

Jaune stepped in to explain. “It was an accessory. It was something that would make Pyrrha follow their every order so long as she was wearing it, and we’d have never realised anything was wrong.”

“Where is it?” Ruby asked.

“Ruby!” Weiss snapped. “You can’t ask that!”

“Ah, why? Oh!” Ruby blushed to the tips of her hair. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to say I wanted to know or anything. I’d never use it!”

“It’s fine.” Pyrrha smiled and waved her down. Looking to him, she squeezed his fingers with one hand and leant into him. “It was a badge. Jaune gave it over to Ozpin to get rid of. It’s gone now, and it won’t ever be coming back.”

“Good riddance.” Nora said. “To Jaune and Pyrrha!”

“What are we even toasting wit-”

Weiss went ignored as everyone raised their hands.

“To Jaune and Pyrrha!”

* * *

Jaune’s hand came up to Pyrrha’s cheek as he kissed her with all his might, lips moulded together as Pyrrha clung to his hair. Nora and Ren had long since abandoned them, reading the signs of what was to come and getting the hell out of there before things became awkward. That was one area he thought their friends could have done without, but it was hard to keep them in mind when his tongue was swirling inside Pyrrha’s mouth. His girlfriend tasted of cherries, and she was so soft under him that he couldn’t help but push into her, leaning her back onto the bed.

“W – Wait. Wait.”

Pyrrha pushed him gently away by the shoulder. Her face was flushed red and even more beautiful for it, cheeks practically glowing. Her pretty lips glistened from where they’d been furiously kissing for the last few minutes.

The frightened look in her eyes cooled his ardour. “Did I do something wrong?” Jaune asked. “I’m sorry-”

“No, no, no.” Her hands wrapped around his neck as she reassured him. Her hair lay splayed out in every direction on the quilt and she leaned up to kiss his lips chastely. “It wasn’t you. I just don’t think I’m ready for… this.”

“This?” he asked. “Kissing? We weren’t doing anything outside what we usually do.”

“T – The bed, I mean,” she whispered. “It’s too close to… you know…”

Bed? What about it? They were just laying back on it and-

“Oh! Oh right. Yeah...”

Blood rushing to his own cheeks and down to his groin, Jaune sat up and let her do the same. He hadn’t really meant to push her down like that; he’d just been kissing and following her as she relaxed in his arms, but now that she brought it up, he’d practically pinned her to the bed. It wasn’t hard to imagine that going further or what it’d mean.

“I will eventually,” she said. “In time.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t mean to say we should do that. We were just making out and you were leaning back, and I followed…”

“I know.” Pyrrha giggled and leaned into him, kissing his cheek. “It was more my fault than yours. You didn’t try and push me into anything. I just panicked when I realised we were in a bed together. It’s too close to that, even if you didn’t mean it. I think _that’s_ something we should save for a special moment.”

The surge of disappointment he felt was honestly more than a little perplexing. He hadn’t even meant to suggest them sleeping together, but now that she nixed it just like that, he found the loss of the idea more troubling than it should have been. It was followed by a rush of anger, all of it aimed inward.

It was Pyrrha’s choice. Or both their choices, but hers to say no since he was all for it.

It certainly wasn’t his right to push her into or his place to get upset if she wanted to take things slow. Growing up with seven sisters had taught him that. He’d seen guys kicked to the curb for trying to speed things along.

_I’m not like them,_ he told himself. _I can wait for her. I love her._

“Is that okay?” Pyrrha asked.

“Course it is!” He wrapped his hands around her waist, and she allowed herself to be drawn into his lap. “We’ll take things as slow or as fast as you want. I’m in this for the long haul.” Jaune touched his nose to hers, seeing his own reflection in her emerald eyes. “I hope it’s the same for you.”

Pyrrha’s hands linked behind his neck, eyes closing as she leaned into him.

“It is.”

* * *

With his girlfriend in his lap and their bodies moulding together, Jaune slid a hand down Pyrrha’s back toward her rear. It was something he’d seen other guys do with their girlfriends – not to feel up under her skirt, but just to touch her there, over her skirt. To pull her close so he could feel her body heat against him.

Her hand instantly caught his wrist and she pulled her lips from his, breathing heavily. “Jaune…”

“That too?” he whined.

He tried to sound mature about it, he really did, but Pyrrha was sat in his lap grinding right up against his erection. Wasn’t that exactly the same as him touching her ass? Less so. Sure, it was his fault he was turned on so much, but she was the one leaving him aching after every session.

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy it, Jaune. I’m just not ready.”

“Not ready for me to touch you through your skirt?”

_We’ve been dating for five weeks. Hell, Yang has slapped my ass at least once as a joke. Why am I more intimate with her than my own girlfriend?_

It wasn’t like he was asking for sex - just a little intimate contact. A little progress to show they were on their way to something. It’d gotten so bad he’d bitten the bullet and called his sisters for advice. They hadn’t been much use other than to say he had to give her time, but a consensus he had managed to get out of it was that most girls weren’t as shy as Pyrrha was.

His sisters didn’t sleep around with just anyone they were dating, but if they’d been doing so for a month happily, they weren’t going to be as skittish as they had been on day one. That was him paraphrasing, too. His sisters hadn’t been quite so kind when calling Pyrrha a prude or repressed. Naturally, he defended her to them. Pyrrha was his partner, his girlfriend and his best friend. Besides, there was probably a good reason for it that didn’t involve any fault on his end.

When she brought his hand back up to her back and leaned in to kiss him again, he didn’t try and move it lower. Her breasts still pushed into his chest and her thighs was burning a hole through his pants and into his bulging crotch. It was so bad he had half a mind to tell her she couldn’t touch him too, not to get back at her but because this was torture.

“Is it a Mistral thing?” he asked her after when they were sitting together on her bed, Pyrrha leaning on him with a happy smile. “Is there some cultural taboo against being too intimate too soon?”

“Is it a problem?”

“No.” Yes, but it was _his_ problem. “At least it’s not a problem that you don’t want to. More, I guess I just want to understand why.” He hated how insecure it made him sound but that was kind of how he felt. “I just wanted to be sure it wasn’t something I’m doing wrong.”

Understanding dawned on her face, along with a gentle smile. “It’s not you, Jaune. You’ve made me nothing but happy.”

“Did you have a bad experience in the past? Is that it?”

“What? No, you’re my first ever boyfriend.”

“And you’re my first girlfriend. It’s not that I’m trying to be pushy…”

Five weeks. A month and a bit. And it wasn’t like they’d not spent any time together before that – they lived together in their dorm. They were friends. Apparently, she’d had feelings for him since day one.

_It must be me,_ he thought. _Even Yang is making whip crack noises at me. Am I not good enough for her to want to go further?_

“I don’t think you’re pushy,” she said. He could hear the exasperation and wilted at it. “And it’s not a cultural thing. Mistral is fairly… well, _open_ with these things. Sometimes a little too open. My family have always been quite conservative though, and I just think we should both be serious about our careers.”

“Are you dumping me?”

“No!” Pyrrha almost gasped it out, then rushed out the rest. “No, no, no. It’s taken me this long to get you; I’m not letting go.” Awkwardly, she laughed. “I’m just saying maybe we should save anything heavier until after Beacon.”

Until after they graduated….?

That was… That was four years away.

Three and a half by now, but still. Wasn’t their time in Beacon meant to be the best of their lives? Weren’t they supposed to be living it up? He loved her, he really did, and after finally realising that he didn’t think he’d have gone back even if Weiss offered to go out with him. He _wanted_ to spend the rest of his life with her.

And apparently, that would mean waiting four years to be able to do anything more than hold and kiss her. Four whole years.

“Is that okay?” Pyrrha asked nervously. “A – Am I being unfair?”

“No.” Biting down on the instinctive `yes`, he forced himself to lean his head on hers and tightly hold her side. It wasn’t great, but if it was what she wanted, it was what she wanted. “No, that’s fine. I really do love you, Pyrrha. I just… I guess I’m just getting carried away. You’re so amazing and beautiful I can’t help myself.”

“You’re pretty amazing yourself. Don’t worry. The time will fly by.”

Jaune laughed along with her, drawing in a long breath and looking away so she wouldn’t see the look in his eyes. It was her body, her life and her choice. All he could do was respect that and wait for her to be more comfortable with the idea.

It was only until after Beacon. Only a couple of years…

* * *

“Jaune, are you okay in there?”

Pyrrha’s fist thumped on the bathroom door as she shouted through it, making him freeze on the spot. He was stood over the toilet, legs squatted and pants down around his ankles. Not taking a leak, though. He had his cock firmly in hand and had been busy jacking it as hard as he could before she started shouting.

Panicked, he looked to the door and prayed to any God listening he’d locked it. He had. Thank God. Swallowing, he called back, “I’m fine. Why?”

“You sounded like you were in pain.”

_I am in pain,_ he thought, glaring down at his hard length. At around eight inches, he knew he was above average and right now it felt like it was pushing nine from sheer pent-up frustration.

What else could he do? He’d heard Neptune refer to the idea of a `tactical wank`, which he’d initially thought sounded ridiculous. The idea was to work yourself out _before_ an important date so that you either wouldn’t be too excited on it or could last longer if it got more intimate. For him, it was most definitely the former. He’d found that time with Pyrrha was spent a little easier if he took care of his blue balls beforehand.

_I can’t believe I’ve got a girlfriend and am somehow masturbating more than I ever did before._

“Jaune…?”

“I’m fine!” He couldn’t get off now, not without making noise and with Pyrrha all but listening in through the door. Hissing, he forced himself back into his pants, practically wrestling himself down before he pulled up the zipper. “Just cleaning up!” he said, running the tap to mask the noise and then quickly washing his hands and dabbing his face dry of perspiration. This really wasn’t how dating life was supposed to be. Checking himself in the mirror, he hurried to the door and opened it up, grinning at his girlfriend. “Hey there.”

“Hey you.”

God, Pyrrha looked sexy when she gave him that little amused smile of hers. She found his dorky moments attractive and funny in equal measure, which was a little weird but appreciated since he was, as everyone said, a bit of a dork. That wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“So,” he said. “We’ve got the room to ourselves tonight.” He had to ignore the way his pants constricted around his erection as he said that. “Any plans?”

Pyrrha help up a case. “I was thinking we could watch a movie. I borrowed it off Yang.”

“Sure. That sounds great.”

They set up the TV and sat on the end his bed. Pyrrha looked a little surprised when he dragged a cushion onto his crotch and set his hands on it. She sat beside him instead, pushing her skirt out from under her as she settled down. They were still in their uniforms since time alone was hard to find when you lived with two other people. Nora and Ren liked to train right after class so that they could get some alone time when Pyrrha and Jaune did at night. Pyrrha’s hip bumped into his as she leaned against him, smiling and hitting play on the remote.

The romance movie was typical and if he was being honest, a little boring. That wasn’t her fault – he was just distracted by her perfume, the smell of her hair and the gentle sway of her breasts that pushed against her school shirt with every breath. He found himself staring at them out the corner of one eye, mesmerised by the tiny glimpse of skin he could see between two buttons.

_I can’t believe I’m having to get off on seeing a square inch of skin._ _Even these guys in the movie are touching more than she’s ever let me. Come on, Pyrrha. I’m not asking for you to recite the karma sutra. Just let me hold you a little._

“Hmm.” Pyrrha settled her hand on his, curling her fingers against his. “Isn’t this romantic?”

“Yeah.”

It was. No lie. But romantic didn’t make it any less frustrating. He was surprised she couldn’t feel his dick poking up against the cushion. He certainly could. God, this was hard. And it’d been what, two months? Only another forty or so to go.

Something snapped.

“Actually, I had something for you.” Jaune pushed her hand away and stood suddenly, startling Pyrrha as he tossed the cushion aside and hurried to his dresser. The low light they’d set for the movie helped hide both his erection and the nervous, almost frightened, look on his face as he dug around in his sock drawer.

His fingers touched something hard and cool hidden at the bottom, wrapped up in a sock with another tied around the top. He hesitated, breathing out heavily and staring at himself in the mirror above.

“For me?”

Pyrrha’s reflection showed her looking his way with naked curiosity.

Too late to back out now.

He upended the sock and let something clink down into the palm of his hand. Putting a smile on his face, he turned and held it out between his fingers. A beautiful necklace of peach-coloured pearls. He held them out toward her, watching as Pyrrha’s fingers came up to cover her mouth.

“For… For me…?”

“No. For Ren.”

Pyrrha giggled. “Nora will be devastated.” Blushing brightly, she tugged her hair up and into one hand. “C – Can you put it on me?”

Kneeling behind her, Jaune settled the link of pearls on her soft shoulders, brushing his fingers over her skin as he brought the ends together and fiddled with the clasp. It was a tricky one, but something that would keep it on with all but a sword blow to the necklace. Once it clicked into place, he let the pearls fall onto her skin and gulped loudly.

Pyrrha remained still, hand holding her hair up, face staring ahead without saying a word. On the screen, the hero of the story was taking the girl on a wide motorcycle ride through the countryside, their chatter the only audible thing in the room past his pounding heart.

“You can let your hair go now,” he whispered.

Her red hair fell as she released it and settled her hands in her lap. Without a word. Without looking at herself in the mirror. Without thanking him at all. Jaune sighed and shifted forward to sit back next to her, hip to hip and leg against leg. He didn’t dare look her way.

“You’re probably wondering why I still have this. God, I never meant to use it on you, Pyrrha. I swear. It’s just… You heard what that woman said. I know I shouldn’t trust anything she said, but she mentioned Ozpin _using_ you for something. Something dangerous. I couldn’t just give him the means to brainwash you after hearing that. I told him it was the badge instead. If he ever tries it on you, he’ll just assume it doesn’t work anymore.”

Pyrrha didn’t respond to him. He glanced over and saw her face slack, eyes open and blinking slowly, but little to register there. It was like she’d been completely switched off. Like a TV set to standby.

“I was thinking of giving it to you so you could decide what to do, but then I figured this might happen. And what if you took it to Ozpin or Cinder came back and found you still had it? I couldn’t throw it away either in case she found it. Or, you know, in case it worked on someone else. Can’t even flush it. What happens if someone uses it on people?”

“…” Pyrrha remained silent.

“You don’t need to worry,” he grunted. “I’m not going to make you do anything. Just not sure I can handle you driving me insane tonight. You’re too sexy for your own good.” His hands fidgeted with his jeans, unbuckling and pushing them down. His boxers were strained tight over a painful erection. “Just want you to stay there while I work this off. Would have been easier if you let me jack off in the bathroom beforehand.” His fingers curled around his shaft and he hissed out sharply. “Watch me deal with my problem, I guess.”

Pyrrha turned on the spot, placing a hand back behind and between them and staring down at his erect penis. Jaune froze in shock and just a little fear, thinking for a moment the necklace had failed. It hadn’t. Pyrrha’s eyes were still dull, but they were now focused on his dick.

“Oh. Uh. I didn’t mean you should literally watch me.” Embarrassing didn’t begin to describe it. “I’ll just take care of this in the bathroom-” Pyrrha made to stand when he did. “No, no. Never mind.” He sat again. “Guess I told you to watch and now you’re going to follow and watch wherever I go, aren’t you? Me and my big mouth.”

There was no helping it. Luckily, he’d only said to watch him jack off, so it was just a case of getting that over and done with. Nervously at first, but with more confidence once she didn’t react badly, he started to sweep his hand up and down the length of himself, closing tight as a fist around his shaft. He made to put another hand over the top to catch any discharge, but Pyrrha started to get down on hands and knees to look under so he let go.

_Can’t even hide it because I told her to watch and she’s going to try and do that no matter what I do._ He watched her through lidded eyes, panting quietly as he jerked himself off. _God, this is weird. Kinda hot, though. I wonder if she’d let me do this. It’s not like I’m touching her or risking out careers, so it’d be less intimate than sleeping together, wouldn’t it?_

He doubted she would. This kind of thing would be way too embarrassing for her.

To be honest, it was embarrassing for him. Masturbation was a single player game and the way she was staring at him with every ounce of her concentration was distracting as hell. It felt like she was about ready to criticise his technique. How was he going to get off like this?

“Do you have to just stare at me while I’m trying to do this?” he whined. “Help me out here. No wait, I didn’t mean-!”

Too late! Pyrrha’s hand came to rest atop his dick before he could even think to stop her. His eyes widened, breath coming out in a rush. His grip slackened too, and she took advantage of that to push his fingers away and take him in one hand.

_Oh my God. Pyrrha’s touching me._

He had to stop her. Had to – Had to do something before she took it too far without ever wanting to. Jaune opened his mouth to order her to stop, only to groan as her fingers tightened. Without once taking her eyes off his swollen cock, she pumped her hand up and down, placing her thumb on his tip and sliding her fingers up his skin.

It was like every muscle in his body was rebelling. Jaune lapsed back onto the bed with an arm over his eyes, gasping for air as she adjusted her position to slide her hand all the way up and down, brushing her little finger against his balls as she went. Her fingers were soft, so much softer than his, and as precum leaked out from his tip, her grip on him became wet and slippery. All too soon, she was pumping up and down with wet little sounds, turning his cock and her hand into an oily mess.

_Fuck,_ he thought. _I can’t handle it. I’m going to – I’m going to-!_

“Hngh! Guh! Arghhh!”

His climax hit like a freight train. Hips bucking up and dick sliding up from her hand as he thrust into it, his first shot splashed over Pyrrha’s waiting face, laying a diagonal line of cum from below her left eye to over her right, straight across her nose. The second shot was less powerful, slapping against her cheek and chin. Pyrrha kept pumping without a care in the world, eking out the last of his cum, which dribbled over and down her fingers.

Only once he was fully spent did she let go, and even then it was just to sit back up and wait for his commands. Semen dribbled down her nose and over her lips, pooling on her bottom lip before running down that as well. Jaune watched it drip onto her cleavage with wide eyes and a startled, guilty, expression.

“H – Holy shit.” His head fell back. “Holy shit!”

That was – That was amazing. Wrong, but amazing. Very wrong. Too wrong. He shook his head, pushed himself up and wrestled his softening member back into his pants. He felt so much more relaxed, like he’d fallen face first into an all-day spa. Nora and Ren would be back soon, though, and this would be hard to explain. 

“Clean your face in the bathroom and dry my cum off,” he ordered. “Then come back and lean on my shoulder. Fall asleep resting on me.”

Pyrrha stood, entered the bathroom and he heard the tap run. By the time she came out, there was no evidence of what had happened, and she adopted her prior position once more, leaning into him and closing her eyes.

Once she had, he quickly took the necklace off and stuffed it into his pocket.

When Pyrrha woke up five minutes later, it was to yawn and stretch her arms, before blinking sleep away and looking around. “Huh?”

“You fell asleep.” Jaune lied quickly. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh. Oh!” Pyrrha shook her head and apologised. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. The last thing I remember is us watching the movie. I’m sorry, Jaune, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that.”

“It’s fine.” He wrapped an arm around her, finally able to breathe easy. Pyrrha didn’t remember a thing. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t let you sleep on me?”

“Not as wonderful of one as you are. That’s for sure.”

The emotional relief was crushing, but not nearly as much as the physical relief he felt. That knot that had been building in his balls was spent, and it felt like the weight of the world had finally lifted off him. It’d only been a hand job, but after over a month of not being able to touch her, it was everything he’d dreamed of and more. And it had all been an accident. One that couldn’t happen again.

_That’s fine. I didn’t mean to ever do this, so not doing it again won’t be a problem._

At least he had a memory now to jack off to.

* * *

Pyrrha looked around inside of the hotel room with a hint of nervousness but it faded when she saw the two single beds. They were only about a metre and a half apart but that already gave them more room than their dorms did.

“I made sure to order singles,” Jaune said as he came in behind her and closed the door. “I know it’s not much different from our room back in Beacon, but I thought we could have the night to ourselves. Or at least give Ren and Nora a break.”

Giggling, Pyrrha leaned in to kiss him. “I think they’d enjoy that. The date today was amazing. Thanks for shelling for a private booth for dinner. It couldn’t have been cheap.”

“I know you hate it when fans stare when you’re eating. I didn’t want us to be bothered.”

“You’re too good to me.”

Jaune smiled and placed his hands on her hips, steering her to the centre of the room while running his tongue across her bottom lip. When his hands didn’t go lower, she relaxed into him, wrapping her own around his neck and pushing up against him. Pyrrha had her hair down for once, something he loved to see. Her usual combat outfit had been replaced with a cream cardigan over a peach shirt and a long, knee-length skirt in white.

It looked good on her, but it was as conservative as much of what else she wore. He’d never really thought of her outfits that way, especially with her combat gear, but freedom of movement was different to comfort, and she wore greaves to cover much of her legs even then.

“So,” she teased. “What will we be doing tonight? Watching a movie?”

“We’ve been together for two whole months now,” Jaune said pointedly. “I was hoping we could do something a little special.”

Pyrrha smiled awkwardly. “Cuddling?”

“Sure. But first, I got you a gift…”

“Oh my God,” Pyrrha gasped on seeing the pearls reflecting the hotel room’s light. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” He kissed her neck and Pyrrha squirmed. Even that was considered too much at times. He let her pull away even if her smile didn’t falter. “Want to let me put it on? Hold your hair back for me.”

“Mmhm. Okay.”

Jaune brought the pearls up around her neck, keeping his eyes on the mirror, on her face. He wanted to see it happen this time – see the transformation. Judging his hands by touching her neck, he fumbled with and secured the small catch, letting the pearls slip down onto her shoulder blades.

There was nothing overt about it. No flash of light or shining from the necklace. Pyrrha’s eyes widened – but that might have been from realising how beautiful it looked. When they were as wide as they could go, however, they relaxed again. It was like she was going to sleep. Her pupils narrowed and the green of her eyes became deeper in colour. Her lips slipped down into a more neutral position.

Pyrrha stared back at him from the mirror were heavy and dull, blank as though she were asleep standing up and with eyes open. All in all, it had taken mere seconds, but it felt like longer. It felt like he was watching her drift away in his arms.

It felt… liberating.

Sexy.

His hands flew to her tits. Gripping them both tight, Jaune groaned into her neck, slathering his lips over her as he rolled and squeezed her wonderful tits – his first time ever touching them despite going out with her for months. As he did, he pushed his hips into her, grinding his hard cock into her ass and pinning her against the table set before the hotel mirror.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped into her skin. “I can’t help myself. It’s too much, Pyrrha. I can’t even touch you even though you’re turning me on this bad. How is that fair?” Her boobs were so large he was able to roll them both up and squeeze back, feeling her warm flesh push up between his fingers. “Do you have any idea how much you’ve been torturing me?”

“…”

“You have to understand,” he panted, rolling his hips into her ass. “If you want me to be patient for four years, I need to take care of this another way. I can get the no unprotected sex, but I can’t even hold you like this. I can’t even _see_ you topless or touch your ass or have a blowjob. How am I supposed to live on holding hands and kissing for four years?”

It would never work. He’d realised in the time since the accidental hand job two weeks ago that it wouldn’t. Their relationship was going to fail. Not because they didn’t love one another, but because no advancement in that long a time wasn’t going to let them make it til graduation. What they had was fun and he loved every second of it, but even the best make out sessions would become boring over that timeframe.

“I don’t want to get bored of you. I don’t want to push you into sex and have you feel guilted into doing more, either. Why does it have to be one of us happy and the other not? Why can’t it be both of us?”

One of his hands slid down her stomach and over her skirt, pushing into her crotch and rubbing between her legs. It was through a thick and long skirt, but it was still closer than he’d ever been before.

“This way it can be both of us,” he whispered into her ear, kissing the skin behind it. “If I can just work it out my system, I can be patient. Even if it means years until we really make love, I can wait. That way we’ll both be happy.”

Even if she never knew what happened here. Maybe that was for the best. He couldn’t pretend things were okay after two months of blue balls and mounting frustration. It wasn’t. Even Yang was teasing them about how chaste they were being. _And I stay quiet every time because I don’t want people to think it’s Pyrrha’s fault. They all think we’re just both shy._

That wasn’t the case. Not at all. And finally, in this hotel room, he’d prove it.

“I did say I’d gotten you something.” He stepped back from her reluctantly and grabbed the backpack he’d brought along. Buried under his pyjamas was a far different set of clothes. “Here. Go into the bathroom and get changed into these.”

Pyrrha took the items and moved toward the bathroom. That itself didn’t look unusual and she moved as gracefully as ever, but the way her face showed nothing whatsoever made it clear she wasn’t there. This was a doll. A very realistic, very obedient Pyrrha doll. That made it easier, even if it shouldn’t. He could never force himself on someone. He’d die of shame the moment he saw their pain or, and far worse, the betrayal in their eyes.

He still felt awful about the time he’d pretended to be Cardin’s friend for the blackmail and had to watch Pyrrha’s distress. He certainly didn’t want to see it if he told her the truth and pressured her into sex she wasn’t emotionally ready for. This, though. This wasn’t Pyrrha. This was a doll that just so happened to look, smell and feel just like her.

The woman that walked out the bathroom looked nothing like her.

Long legs sheathed up to the thigh in fishnet stockings, a black miniskirt so short he could see the curve of her ass, an exposed belly fit and taut, and a bright red tube top that looked more like a strip of cloth struggling to contain her perky breasts. Pyrrha’s legs carried on forever, down to a pair of black fuck-me heels. He’d never understood why high heels could be called that but now he knew. Just watching Pyrrha strut to the centre of the room in them had his cock straining for freedom.

_Why not?_ _She won’t remember any of this._

His hands unbuckled his pants and he pushed them and his boxers down, kicking them and his shoes off and sitting back on the bed with his dick sticking straight up. He pulled his shirt and jacket off too, tossing them aside. Pyrrha didn’t even react to him sitting there naked. She just stood there in the sluttiest outfit he’d ever seen, looking more like a call girl than a huntress.

“God, Pyrrha. I can just imagine you on a street corner in something like that. Actually.” Reaching over to his pants, he fished out his wallet. “Come here.” He waved her forward and Pyrrha strutted to the foot of the bed, letting him take her hips and pull her close. He pressed a kiss to her navel and pulled the strap of her skirt out, slipping a few bills of lien between the waistband and letting it snap shut. “This is your payment for tonight, babe. I want you to get me warmed up with a sexy strip tease. Dance for me,” he commanded. “Sexily.”

Pyrrha began to sway from side to side, trailing her hands up her hips and flank, over the swell of her breasts and up to her hair, drawing it up and letting it spill down around her. Keeping her hands above her, she brought her feet up and down, slowly turning on the spot while shaking her tight behind.

It wasn’t the most impressive thing he’d ever seen. Even under the control of the necklace, Pyrrha probably didn’t have much experience in sexy dancing, so she was making do with what she had. Just the fact it was her had Jaune stroking his cock. That she had no idea what he was doing had him groaning as he did it.

“It’s like I’m cheating on you and you’ve no idea.” The idea burned inside him, and he couldn’t help running with it. “What do you think, Pyrrha? I’m hiring some hooker to strip for me in a hotel room. Take your top off for me.”

Her hands came to the bottom of her tight red tube and tugged it up. It would have been better if she went slow but the reveal of her large tits did him in anyway. They were pulled up with the cloth and tumbled free when she reached the precipice. Bouncing before his eyes, the perfectly formed and perky pillows were everything he’d dreamed of and more. Her nipples were smaller than he expected – light pink dimples on her flawless skin.

“That’s it. Give your tits a shake for me.”

She took them in hand and pushed them up, shaking her shoulders to make them wobble and jiggle. Her chest looked so much bigger when it wasn’t hidden behind tight leather armour! She was almost as big as Yang.

“Hmm. I want to see the rest of you too. Take the skirt off. Keep the tights and heels on.”

Pyrrha kept swaying her hips as she unbuckled the strap on the black leather miniskirt and slid it down her toned thighs. He’d told her to get changed into the outfit he’d given her – and she’d obviously taken that to mean that and nothing else, because he was instantly presented with her pubic mound, bare and freshly shaved as if she’d thought this might happen. His stunned eyes remained locked on it as she swung her hips to let the skirt fall, then stepped out of it with her tall heels.

“Stand still. Keep your hands in the air.”

He jumped off the bed and strode up to her, circling and admiring her from every angle. Pyrrha’s body was stretched taut, her skin soft under his fingers as he stroked over her stomach and below her breasts. Stepping behind and into her, he placed his chin on the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her, one over her breast and fondling with her gorgeous tits and the other dipping low, cupping her warm mound. His fingers delved between her legs, teasing her folds. To his delight, they were wet.

“I love you like this,” he murmured into her skin. “Just letting me do whatever I want to you. Standing there while I feel you up.”

He rubbed a hardened nipple between two fingers, at the same time dipping his digits into her pussy. It was so incredibly hot down there. Almost as hot as the cleft of her ass that his dick was resting between, pushing up between her soft buttocks and leaking precum on the small of her back.

“You’d never let me do this normally,” he continued. “I’d not even be able to look at you like this until we graduated. What’s next? Would we wait until marriage for sex? I can’t even imagine how long it’d take for you to feel comfortable giving me a sexy dance like that. Ten years? Twenty?” He rubbed himself against her, gasping for air as his shaft rubbed over her back. “I’ll wait, Pyrrha. I’ll wait ten years to marry you if I must. But I need _something_. You can’t just ask me to wait forever without giving something to tide me over.”

Jaune pushed back and turned her around, looking into her blank and empty eyes. Naked and posing before him, red finger-marks over her breasts where he’d squeezed too tight, she watched him in absolute silence.

His to use however he wanted.

“Bend over the bed. Hands on the mattress and feet on the floor.”

Pyrrha moved to do just that, bending over and showing him her ass in all its glory. The thigh-high stockings only helped to contrast with her pale skin and the pink lips peeking out from below her cheeks. Her outer lips parted around his fingers, revealing the fleshy pink of her untouched pussy, slightly damp from his ministrations. His fingertips teased deeper still, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the darkness within. His cock twitched, knowing instinctively what it – he – wanted.

_I can do whatever I want. Pyrrha isn’t here to know._

“Put one knee up on the bed.”

Doing so, she stood half on and half off the bed, her pussy stretched open. Jaune stepped into it with breath held, running his hand over the back of her shin on the quilt, down to her ankle and then her heels. He gripped the heel, holding it tight as he lined himself up with her and rubbed his cock over her entrance.

It was burning hot. Or maybe he was. It didn’t seem possible that just touching her would transfer so much heat, but even her arousal might as well have been a thousand degrees. His thighs clenched and his cock lurched, slapping up against her ass with excitement – as if it had a mind of its own. How could he be expected to survive four years without this? It just wasn’t reasonable. Pyrrha wasn’t being reasonable.

“Don’t worry,” he gasped, pushing into her. “It’ll be easier for me to be patient after this.”

Jaune thrust forward, impaling her on his dick. A startled cry flew from his lips, though Pyrrha remained silent, only rocking forward as he spread her once-virgin pussy with his thick cock. There was no hymen thanks to a life of hard training, and thankfully no blood either. All that would have ruined the fun and reminded him this was a real person and not a doll.

What there was plenty of was tight wet heat wrapping around him like a damp cloth _squeezing_ his shaft tight. His legs threatened to give way and he fell over her, forcing Pyrrha to bear the burden of his weight as he moaned and gasped into her back. Tight, hot and so much better than he’d ever imagined! It shouldn’t have been possible! He’d gripped his dick before. He’d even jacked off into a sock. He’d felt tightness and heat before, yet this was on another level entirely.

“Hahhh-” Pyrrha’s breath came out in a rush. He froze, thinking for a second she might snap out of the control, but aside from a tight clenching around him as she tensed up, there was nothing. Slowly, she relaxed.

_Just a sound,_ he thought. Pyrrha’s body was still able to feel what happened even if she didn’t remember or perceive any of it. He gave an experimental thrust and watched in awe as her head slipped down, red hair falling over her face like a curtain. Her fingers curled unconsciously into the sheets.

His body knew what to do even if he didn’t. He began to fuck her, using short hard strokes that threatened to have him blasting his load in the first ten seconds. “Pyrrha,” he whispered. “Your pussy is crushing me. God, it’s like you’re trying to milk me dry.”

“…”

She wasn’t, of course. Blank faced, blank eyed and lacking in any movement, she remained on all fours, one knee on the bed and the other straight out to brace herself as she rammed away at her, rutting her like a wild animal.

“It’s like I’m fucking a mannequin,” he said with a loud laugh. “I can really do whatever I want to you, can’t I?”

His fingers gripped the heel she had on the bed and lifted it up. Pyrrha’s leg came with it, turning her sideways with one foot balanced on the floor and the other in the air. She was so flexible that he was able to get it up over his shoulder and leave it there, his cheek pushed up against her fishnet stockings.

The new position, aside from letting him see her pussy as he fucked her, also let him see her reflection fully in the mirror. Her empty eyes, slack face and dopey expression set above her wildly bouncing tits. Stepping a little to the side and forcing her to follow or fall, he positioned her sideways onto the bed so he could watch his own balls slap against her clit in the mirror.

_I could make her do things too. I could tell her to ride me or cum or scream my name._

He didn’t. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe a part of him wanted to not hear those things faked when he knew they’d one day do it for real, but he’d have been kidding himself if he said he believed that. The truth was just that Pyrrha being reduced to this turned him on. His normally shy and conservative girlfriend looking blank and confused as he fucked her like a toy.

That wasn’t to say she didn’t have some reaction. He felt her walls clamp down on him as her body shuddered. Had she cum, or was that just some reaction on her part? It was impossible to tell without her giving any verbal indication. He loved the sensation of it all the same. The tight squeezing that came again and again like her walls were pulsing around his throbbing cock.

Moaning, he thrust harder and faster as his balls slapped against her pussy. He looked down and smiled at the sight of his wet shaft disappearing into her pink hole, pussy spread wide open around him. Her lips clung to him, slipping out whenever he did like she didn’t want to let go, then sucking him back in again after. Holding onto the leg flung over his shoulder, he pushed his sweaty face into it, groaning as he fucked her harder still.

“Fuck it. I want to feel you properly!” Pulling out, he pushed her leg down, knocking her down. “Get on the bed on your back!” he ordered. “Spread your legs.”

Pyrrha hastened to comply, crawling onto the bed with her lovely ass swinging, then rolling over. He’d only meant for her to part her legs, but she took `spread` literally and gripped her knees, peeling her thighs apart and letting him see her stretched pussy. It called to him and he crawled to it, positioning himself on hands and knees between her legs and over her body.

“…” Pyrrha’s eyes met his. Blank. Empty. Doll-like. “…”

He couldn’t have cared less at this point. Driving his knees under her ass, he pulled her hips up and dragged her onto him. His breath came out in a rush as he entered her again, unaware of how painful that moment without her lips wrapped around him had been until he was inside again. Slamming forward and burying as deep as he could, he took both of her legs in hand, holding them up and open in a V-shape as he thrust back and forth.

Deprived of anything to hold onto, Pyrrha’s hands fell to her side, as limp and pliant as the rest of her. The only thing that wasn’t limp were her tits, bouncing and slapping up and down with every powerful thrust. Did she love it? Was she on the verge of an orgasm? He’d always thought it would be easy to tell, but without any facial expressions or sounds, it wasn’t. The little gasps and murmured noises she let out were always in reaction to him ploughing his way inside her. They could have been unconscious reactions to the force rather than pleasure.

Maybe another time, he could experiment more with that. Finger or eat her out to see if she could get off even when she was in a trance like this. Watch her face, so emotionless, as she experienced the best orgasm of her life.

All for another time. This was his moment and his alone. After so long being denied, he had to see to his own release.

“Next time,” he panted, covered in sweat and sliding in and out of her as fast as he could. “We’ll worry – ah – about that when we do it – oh god – properly. You want me to be patient. Argh!”

He bent over her, bringing them nose to nose, face to face, strained blue eyes meeting empty oceans of green. Even though she wasn’t showing any expression, there were little signs that her body felt what he was doing despite her mind not recognising it. Her cheeks were a little darker and a thin line of drool ran from her lips to her chin. Every powerful thrust forced the air out her lungs and the little gasps of breath as she did pushed him to try harder, to chase every unconscious squeak and breathy gasp.

“I can be patient. I can – ah – be as patient as you need me to be.” He drove himself forward, hilting his cock deep and groaning as fire ran through his body. “As long as I can use you like this whenever I need to!”

Jaune cried out as his dick exploded, sending a long thick spurt of cum deep inside her. Shit! He’d meant to pull out but thinking that was easier than doing it. The concern was gone a second later, replaced with bliss as he collapsed atop her, landing flat over her body with his face in her tits, groaning and jerking his hips inside, shooting rope after rope of cum into her.

Two months’ worth of pent-up frustration unloaded in her virgin sex. Shot deep inside her while she stared up at the ceiling blankly, lips parted, breathing even, necklace resting around her neck. Jaune lay spent on top of her, legs dangling off the edge of the bed as Pyrrha’s fuck me heels came down to rest on the quilt on either side of his hips.

“This…” He gasped for air, laughing hoarsely as his shaft softened but remained inside her. He wanted to keep it there for hours – and with the necklace, he could. “I think this might work,” he panted, kissing Pyrrha’s neck and then her tits. All the things he wouldn’t let her have normally. “I think I can be patient for three years like this.”

* * *

Pyrrha woke up a little tired and a little sore. Blinking away the sleep and sitting up, she winced and stretched her shoulder, wondering for a moment why she felt so rough. Memory flooded back in, along with the sight of the hotel room. _The bed must have been uneven,_ she thought. _Or maybe I’m too used to Beacon’s beds._

Looking down at herself, she saw she was in her peach pyjamas, though she couldn’t remember getting changed last night. Obviously, she had. Sitting up, she looked over to Jaune’s side of the room but found his bed empty. The shower was running in the en-suite, though. He must have woken up earlier than her.

Laying back, she smiled luxuriantly. This was technically the first time they’d shared a room with it just being the two of them. It wasn’t far from what married life would be like – though that, she told herself naughtily, would be in the same bed. Blushing, she giggled into her hand, fanning herself with the other.

The shower turned off and Jaune came out two minutes later, dressed in his jeans but without a top, towelling his wet hair dry. Pyrrha squeaked and covered her eyes, even if she blatantly peeked through her fingers. He was her boyfriend and she was allowed to look, right? Weiss called Jaune scrawny. Clearly, Weiss was an idiot.

“I see sleeping beauty is awake.”

“I am.” Stretching, she pushed the sheets down. “How was your night?”

Jaune smiled cheekily. “Fun.”

She was glad – and a little relieved. Pyrrha wasn’t sure if she was being a little too unfair with asking him to wait. Nora had pulled her aside the other day to say she had to give him _something_ or he’d lose interest. When she argued Jaune wasn’t like that, Nora said it wasn’t about him. It was about her. That by refusing to let him touch her, she sent him the wrong message.

Nothing had come of that but disagreement and a sickening doubt in her stomach. Jaune was wonderful and she loved him, and she _did_ want to take that step with him, but seventeen was just so young. Things could go wrong. And her mother always said she should wait until she was older.

“Are you really okay with this?” she asked, deciding that maybe honesty would be the better tack. “Sleeping in separate beds and not being able to… well, having to wait,” she said lamely. “I don’t want to be unfair on you. If you want to, we can…”

She tried hard not to sound unhappy about that, knowing he’d see it and pick what he thought she wanted. If he really said he needed it, she would, but she hoped deep inside he wouldn’t. A few years wasn’t a long time to wait. She didn’t understand why Nora and even Yang were on her case about it.

“Don’t rush for me,” Jaune said. He came over, knelt on her bed and kissed her so lovingly she could feel her heart melting. “I love you, Pyrrha, and I’ll wait a hundred years for you if I need to. I’ll wait until the ends of time.”

Oh God, she was blushing! Unable to help herself, she flung her arms around him and kissed him as hard as she could. He returned it but – with incredible control – didn’t try to deepen it or push her further.

“You really are perfect,” she blurted out once they pulled away. “I’m the luckiest woman alive.”

“Hah. Maybe. Speaking of lucky…” His smile turned into a grin as he reached behind him. “I got you a little something. A gift.”

Pyrrha’s eyes almost dropped out when she saw what he was holding. The most beautiful – and no doubt incredibly expensive – pearl necklace. Her hand flew to her mouth, fingers stifling a gasp as she looked up from it to him.

“F – For me…?”

“Of course.” His eyes flashed. “Want to try it on?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want something done properly you need to do it yourself. Cinder may have lost her underlings and the chance to control Pyrrha Nikos, but there is still work to be done within Beacon. A shame that a certain blond swordsman isn't willing to leave a job half done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous - the reason this second chapter is coming out so soon is because it was initially meant to be one big chapter but was split in two, with the person behind it allowing me to post it in two halves.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha laughed as they stepped through the door and into the apartment nuzzling and joking. Pyrrha brushed her nose against Jaune’s and found his lips, leaning into him as their hands wound around one another’s backs. Their laughter faded into heated sounds and muffled moans, Pyrrha’s back and shoulders bumping into the corridor wall and her hands finding blond hair to grip onto. The air became hot and heavy, and it was eventually Jaune who pulled back.

“It’s going to be hard to resist you if you keep doing that.”

Giggling, Pyrrha leaned against the wall, letting him see her fully. The red dress and heels, the black handbag and plunging neckline. “Is that a compliment?”

“That I want to ravish you? Obviously.” He took her hands and kissed her softly. “But I promised you I’d wait and wait I shall.”

“You’re too perfect,” Pyrrha whispered, kissing him again. “And the date was amazing. Or maybe it’s just being out together and on our own. I feel like watching paint dry would be fun if it was just the two of us.”

It was corny as hell even for him, but he couldn’t help but agree and he usually hated romance movies. He couldn’t tell if it was Pyrrha that changed him or just being in a relationship now and sympathising with what the characters in the movies stood to lose.

“You were right to suggest we rent an apartment for the holidays by the way,” she said. “Where did that idea come from?”

“It just seemed like the right choice,” he said. “If we want to live together later then we might as well get some practice at it now. Fair warning, I can’t cook.”

Pyrrha grinned. “Neither can I. Takeout for life?”

“Sounds good to me.”

They were still in Beacon, still in their first year, but the school holidays had come around and everyone was expected to go home if they could or find accommodation in the city. Jaune hadn’t fancied returning home and Pyrrha hadn’t either, saying she’d only be hounded by journalists asking her why she left Mistral if she did. It was a spontaneous idea to suggest they live together for the break and one that surprised Pyrrha, Nora and even Ren, but after a moment or two to think about it, Pyrrha agreed. They’d been dating for long enough and both were serious about it and living alone wasn’t too much different from living in their dorm. At least here they had separate bedrooms.

They parted again with another comfortable laugh, Jaune removing his jacket and hanging it on the hook by the door while Pyrrha kicked off her high heels. “How about watching a movie together on the couch?” she asked. “I just need to get a shower first. Nora and Ren want to come round tomorrow and see the place, so we might as well take what time alone we can get.”

“Fine with me.” They’d already watched one on their date, but he wasn’t going to turn up a chance to cuddle on the too-small sofa. There were actually three seats in the living room, but he swore two of those had never seen use since they moved in. As for Nora and Ren, it’d be good to hang out over the holidays. He couldn’t complain. “I’ll go get changed myself. You can pick out what you want to watch once you’re done.”

“Is getting changed going to take longer than my shower?” Pyrrha teased. “Are you channelling your inner Yang now?”

“No. But getting rid of _this_ will.”

Pyrrha followed the gesture of his hands and squawked embarrassedly, covering her face as she finally noticed the bulge in his pants. “Jaune!” she shrieked, part-laughing and part-mortified. She brushed her hand in the air as if to ward him away. “Oh my God you can’t just say that!”

He might have blushed and apologised before, just as she might have panicked and turned away, but months together had left them too comfortable for that. “Hey,” he replied. “I did warn you I was finding you hard to resist.”

“You!” Pyrrha slapped her handbag against his chest with red cheeks and a hearty laugh. “I don’t mind what you have to do but don’t _tell_ me about it.” With a roll of her eyes she turned away. “All right. I’ll have a shower and pick a movie out while you deal with your problem.” She paused before entering her room, one hand on the door. “It’s not too bad, is it?” she asked nervously. “I feel like I’m asking too much sometimes.”

“I told you I’ll wait for you and I meant what I said. This is fine.” Jaune moved to his own door and pushed it open, stepping into the small and comfy bedroom. He winked back at her. “Besides, I have ways to deal with it.”

Guilt assuaged, Pyrrha giggled. “As long as I don’t have to hear what those are, that’s fine.”

Closing his own door behind him, Jaune unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the bed for later. Cuddling meant pyjamas and also far too much close contact with the love of his life for his tenuous self-control not to snap. Luckily, he had ways around that as he’d said – though those methods weren’t exactly what Pyrrha might have assumed. Walking over topless to the sliding door wardrobe that took up one wall of the room, he pushed it open, shining light into the small alcove.

Cinder Fall knelt in the space between a sheathed Crocea Mors and his empty backpack. The woman was on both knees, hands resting on thighs clad in dark stockings all the way from her hips down to her feet, where she wore pump heels strapped up to her ankles. The black leotard that covered her crotch, stomach and the bottom half of her breasts was so tight it looked about ready to pop, and her arms were bare down to a pair of white cuffs and, below that, a pearl bracelet on her left wrist.

The bunny outfit was a size too small for her but that only caused her breasts to pop up for a delicious cleavage. Her eyes looked up to his, yellow and dull like amber, the pupils large and seemingly empty. Her beautiful face lay slack, her full pink lips parted just a little. Though it was the first time today she’d seen the light, she didn’t move, remaining in the dark on her knees.

Jaune unbuckled his pants and fished out his already erect cock. It brushed up against her chin and nose, then down to her lips when he angled it downward. His tip pushed against her lower lip and he felt her breath upon him.

“Open up,” he ordered, pinching her cheeks and drawing her chin down. Cinder complied without question, sticking her tongue out. “Good girl. Now, I’ve got a romantic night with my girlfriend ahead and she wants to wait before sex, so I need you to work me off like a good fuck toy.” He slid himself into her hot mouth, groaning in raw relief. “That’s it. Get to sucking.”

Cinder’s soft lips closed around him and she leaned in, sliding herself down his length and taking him into her burning mouth. His hands settled on her hair, between the long ears the headband he’d made her wore provided. Curling his fingers into her silken mane, he drew her into him, squashing her nose into his pubic hair and grinding his dick against the back of her throat.

“Mmm. That’s good. You know, keeping you around was the best idea I had. I’m sure you remember it…”

* * *

Cinder Fall slipped out of the shadow of the tees by the edge of the Emerald Forest, eyes alert and ready for danger. The music from the ball taking place in the school would keep the students busy and would have been the perfect cover for her if she hadn’t already been chased out of her position. Now with Emerald and Mercury captured, it was up to her to take care of everything on her own. Troubling, but not the end of the world for one so skilled.

It had been a close call with that brat with the silver eyes, but she’d managed to contaminate the CCT regardless of the interruption, and she’d slipped away before Ozpin and his pathetic coterie could hunt her down.

Picking her way around the school and toward the southern edge of the woods, Cinder kept her eyes on the building, listening for any pursuit. By now they’d be in the CCT, but it would be too late for them to do anything. Torchwick had transport waiting for her in the woods nearby, several hired idiots who didn’t know their ass from their elbows. She already missed her minions, as childish and argumentative as they could be.

“This still would have been so much easier if I had Nikos under my sway…”

A glimmer of light ahead caught her eye. Cinder ducked in expectation of a sniper lens but cursed herself for a fool a moment later. No one else knew she was here. The light from the dance had reflected off something, however, something in her path. Not entirely curious but knowing it was along the way, she stooped to brush away some leaves, eyes growing wide.

Pearls. Was it-? It was! The blasted necklace Watts had made and that Emerald had poured her Semblance into. The necklace itself wasn’t one of a kind but Emerald’s Semblance was, and she was gone now, likely under lock and key in some dank prison cell.

“I can’t believe it.” she whispered, reaching for it. “Was this Ozpin’s attempt to be rid of it or did some idiot student steal and lose it?”

If it still worked then it would change everything. Why recruit minions when you could take them? With Mercury and Emerald lost to her, she was in dire need of more support. Roman’s pet killer, perhaps? The girl’s loyalty had always been in question and her skill was not. Cinder considered her options as she held up the necklace. The pearl beads hung down from two metal clasps and looked the same as she remembered except for one key factor – its length. The thing was now the size of a choker at best, more likely a bracelet.

It had once been long enough to loop around Nikos’ neck and hang between her breasts.

“Wasn’t it larger than this…?” 

Curious, she angled it up before her face.

There was no time to react when it moved.

It struck like a cobra – rearing back and lashing out for her hand like it wanted to bite her. Cinder gasped and released it without thinking, but instead of falling it wrapped itself around her right wrist, the two metal clasps moving and locking together. The very second it did her head came under incredible and sudden pressure.

“No!” she hissed, waving her hand furiously. “No! What is this!?” Her other hand gripped it, fingers sliding underneath to _snap_ the flimsy thing in two, but she almost cut her finger off when she tried. “Wire?”

“Metal wire to be precise,” a smug voice sounded. “The kind used by huntsmen.”

Jaune Arc strode out of the trees. A veritable nobody she only knew the name of thanks to his vastly more important partner who walked beside him, hand extended toward her and glowing with purple light. Pyrrha Nikos wore a red dress, heels and an empty expression that made her look as though she couldn’t grasp a single thought. She also wore a pearl bracelet that Cinder was far too familiar with.

“Polarity! That’s – gah – Her Semblance. Mercury…” Cinder slurred the words, fighting the sudden wave of fatigue that washed over her. The Semblance they’d discovered thanks to Mercury, the power to move and control metal. That explained the metal clasps. It had been a trap for her. One she’d walked right into. “H – How?”

“How did I know you’d be here? To be honest I didn’t. I just keep them on me at all times because of how dangerous they are. Didn’t want you or Ozpin sneaking into my room to steal them. When Ruby ran off to the CCT though and came back talking about a black haired assailant, I knew it could only be you.”

Cinder stumbled as she rose to her feet, rushing forward with watering eyes and heavy limbs. If she could just kill him quickly he’d lose control over Nikos, who would release the Semblance and let her take the horrid thing off. There was still time! Time to – Time to… no, she had to focus. Her hands slashed out, summoning twin sabres that would come slicing in toward his throat.

“Bad girl,” he said. “Sit.”

It was hard to fully explain what happened or what she felt. It was like blacking out and coming to in time to feel her butt hit the grass. She skidded a little, telling her she’d obeyed without even slowing down, but the compulsion was gone a second later and she tried to push herself up.

“Stay seated please,” Jaune said smugly. Cinder fought it but couldn’t remove her behind from the ground. “That’s a good girl. Looks like the numbing effect isn’t as immediate when it’s a bracelet. Odd. It worked on Pyrrha right away. Maybe it’s because it wasn’t made for you or just because you know what it is and can fight it. Lucky for me the orders still work.”

More than just the orders. Cinder could feel her mind coming under constant assault. It was a dull and persistent pressure squeezing from every angle. The depiction made it sound painful, but it wasn’t. It was almost punishingly gentle, like being surrounded and smothered by soft cushions. If it weren’t for her intimate knowledge of what it was, she might have surrendered to it.

“R – Release me,” she snapped.

“I’m not sure I should.”

“Let me go and that will be the end of this. You’re not my enemy and neither is she. We can – guh – go our different ways. You need never see me again.”

Jaune grinned. “Are you lying?”

“No.”

“Are you lying? Speak the truth.”

“Y – Y – Yes!” she finally admitted, the command ripping the truth out of her despite her best efforts. “Damn you, I’ll kill you!” she raged. “I’ll flay the skin from your bones and take your whore girlfriend as my slave. I’ll make her kill you and then use her to topple Beacon!”

His smile had disappeared. “My _whore_ girlfriend? Trust me, Pyrrha is about as far from a whore as you can get. At least when I’m not controlling her. And you’re not fit to kiss her boots.” He hummed, cupping his chin and watching her with mounting interest. “Although, maybe you are. Pyrrha. Go stand in front of Cinder, right up in front of her.”

The redhead strode up without a care for the risk presented. Pyrrha was tall at the best of times and with Cinder on her rear, the difference was even more apparent. Her long legs came down on either side of Cinder’s knees, placing her thighs directly in Cinder’s face. She glared through Pyrrha’s knees at the dead man doing his best to control her.

“You wanted to use Pyrrha for your own ends. I think the poetic thing to do is reverse that. Worship her legs. Make love to my girlfriend’s legs.”

Do what-!? There was no time to comprehend. Her hands slapped against the girl’s shins and she rubbed her cheek up above Pyrrha’s knee like an affectionate cat. She hissed like one, too, trying her hardest to pull back only to lose control of the hands that roamed higher, tracing fingers up Pyrrha’s lovely – _no, not lovely!_ – thighs.

The bracelet was taking its toll. Her body moved without command and she could have screamed when her nose and lips turned inward and into the redhead’s leg, pursing and kissing the soft skin of her thigh. Cinder’s knees brought her body closer, all but flush up against one leg with the heel nestled between her breasts. To her utter humiliation she rubbed up against it, sandwiching Pyrrha’s leg between her breasts and grinding her crotch into the girl’s shin.

Her lips kissed higher and higher, body rising and grinding into Pyrrha’s leg as her hair pushed up into the red skirt, forcing it to fall down behind and to her shoulders. Black lacey underwear like lingerie faced her, partially see-through and unbearably tight. The tangy scent of the other girl’s sex assaulted her nostrils.

_No. Not this. This is too humiliating!_

Her fingers trembled as they reached up, one pushing flat against a soft thigh and parting the other woman’s legs, the other shaking as she fought to stop the fingers sliding up and under the seat of those black panties. Her digits brushed against something boiling hot and slightly damp and she recoiled instinctively.

That didn’t stop her sliding the underwear aside and revealing the moist folds underneath – nor did it stop her tilting her head back, opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue. It did stop her pushing in as she fought with every inch of self-control she had.

“Isn’t it working yet?” Light flooded in as the skirt was lifted and Jaune Arc looked down at her shaking inches away from his girlfriend’s snatch. Cinder glared at him from the corner of one eye, wishing for nothing more than a chance to snap his neck. “Oh, you’re fighting it. That’s cute. I’ll bet you didn’t think twice about ordering Pyrrha to do what you wanted, so why should I? Eat her out, Cinder. Lick her cooch. Dig your tongue deep into her sex. Tongue fuck her!”

Each command slammed into her head and body at once. Cinder’s body trembled and one eye snapped shut, the other twitching wildly. Her tongue pushed out further, between her thighs and so close to her cunt that she could _taste_ the other woman’s arousal. Just one push and she’d be tongue deep in her. Cinder’s hands clung doggedly to Pyrrha’s thighs, nails almost digging into her skin.

_I can fight this! I’m the future fall maiden. I can beat this!_

“Come on. We don’t have all day!”

A hand pushed on the back of her head and suddenly her mouth was full of pussy. The tangy bitter taste flooded her – followed by something sickly sweet and soft. The shock hit first and broke any sense of control she had, at which point Jaune’s commands took full advantage and Cinder found her tongue flicking and delving deep within Pyrrha, all the way past her folds and inside her tight passage.

Jaune kept pushing from behind and Pyrrha stumbled back, neither of them having a good footing. They landed in a heap with Pyrrha on her behind, legs spread. It was a chance for her to flee but her efforts were useless. Her mouth had left the stupid girl’s cunt and that, the bracelet decided, was a problem. Cinder couldn’t stop herself lunging forward on all fours, nor could she stop her hands clasping Pyrrha’s hips and pulling her back.

“Nooo-!” she moaned, but even that cry was cut off by the crotch shoved into her face. Her lips and tongue spluttered around Pyrrha’s lower ones, and when Jaune pressed a hand onto her head and pushed her deeper, her nose was buried into Pyrrha’s clit.

“That’s it. Hold her head there, Pyrrha. Good.” He let go when Pyrrha’s hands came around to link behind Cinder’s head and pull the woman into her crotch. “Very nice.”

Jaune’s hands ran over Cinder’s tight behind, over the form-fitting catsuit that made up her cat suit. He found the belt too easily and unlatched it. Cinder’s eyes darted back and she tossed her hips from side to side not to entice but to try and shake him off. It wasn’t possible with her position, however. Especially not with her hands fighting to stroke and caress Pyrrha or her tongue licking up every drop of the girl’s nectar. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and tugged them down over the curve of her ass, then down to her knees on the grassy floor.

_He’s going to fuck me,_ she thought with no small amount of panic. _This brainless moron with no skill or ability worth noting is going to fuck me while I’m forced to eat his bratty girlfriend out._ That he’d outsmarted her didn’t even factor into it. _This is Watts’ fault! Your stupid necklace has landed me in this. I swear I’ll kill you as well once I’m out of this!_

Once she was – not if. There was simply no way this idiot could keep her prisoner. N – No way… None. Cinder squealed into the pussy smothering her face with arousal, eyes closing as the pressure closed in around her head as soft and sweet as Pyrrha’s thighs. At the same time, her black lingerie was dragged down, letting the bastard have a perfect view of her nether regions.

“Very nice,” he said, giving her a fierce spank. Cinder gasped furiously and tried to kick back. Her heel caught his thigh, but he grunted and powered through it, locking his hands down on the backs of her shins to keep her down. “Don’t fight me,” he ordered. “Don’t fight either of us.”

Her muscles slackened. Not only did he prevent her kicking back at him, but she could no longer fight Pyrrha’s hands pulling her in. Her lips, chin and even her nose were squashed into the bitch’s pussy. Her hands could do nothing but stroke over her taut belly as though she was loving it!

“You know, I’ve had my mind on anal lately.” His hand stroked over her ass and down into her crack, sliding her cheek aside so he could see her puckered asshole. “I kept thinking about taking Pyrrha’s anal virginity, but it never felt right. I have to leave something to be special. Something she can give to me of her own free will.” He let her ass bounce back and knelt behind her, unbuckling his trousers and pushing them down. “I guess that’s not an issue for you. The way you act, you’ve probably got a stick shoved up here anyway.”

He lined himself up and Cinder made a panicked and high-pitched sound. His tip pushed in, stretching her. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to escape to. He pinned her against Pyrrha’s crotch and continued to push, at which point there was no give on her end other than in her ass. Her eyes bulged as she felt it pull her muscles apart, stretching her painfully.

“Might as well be my dick!” Jaune grunted, powering his hips forward.

With a `pop` she heard deep inside her own body, his cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle, plunging deep inside her virgin ass in an instant. Cinder’s squeal could have woken the dead and alerted everyone in the dance as to her presence – if it wasn’t buried deep into Pyrrha Nikos’ sex.

He slapped her ass and began to thrust away, ignoring her muffled pleas and going at her ass like a wild animal. Every time he drew back, her body followed, hips being lifted up off the grass from how tightly her muscles gripped him. Up until a point. Gravity took hold then and she’d slide almost off him, gasping for air against Pyrrha’s wet sex and folds before Jaune Arc would _slam_ in again and leave her howling and shaking.

In and out, in and out. He didn’t wait for her to get used to it. If anything, the way she bucked and moaned only turned him on more. With a laugh, he spanked her again, then gripped her cheeks with both hands and squeezed them together, making her cling even tighter around his thick cock.

It wasn’t the first time she’d had sex – not even close. Those times had been so different, though. The men had considered themselves blessed to have her, those that survived the experience, and it was always her on top and calling the shots. Never in her life had she felt so powerless, so helpless, so used!

_This isn’t sex. This is him treating me like a toy!_

He laughed and leaned over her, fucking away with his head by hers. His cock throbbed and grew inside her. Cinder was so tight she could feel it swell. The threat of what that meant wasn’t lost and she gasped helplessly into Pyrrha’s snatch, spluttering around her wet lips and unable to stop her tongue delving deep inside.

“Dnt!” she wailed.

“What was that?” Jaune laughed, sliding back and plunging in again. He’d already managed to shape her treacherous body to the size and shape of him, making the experience far less painful.

That was the last thing she wanted. Pain was good. Pain kept her focused!

“Dnt cmmm!” she garbled.

“Don’t what now…? I can’t hear you when your face is full of pussy.”

Cinder spluttered and tried to pull her head up and fight the compulsion. Pyrrha’s hands prevented her, pulling her back down as _she’d_ been ordered to. With Jaune pounding her ass so hard she rocked forward with every thrust there was nowhere to go.

“Hngh.” Jaune’s fingers dug into her soft ass. “Here it comes!”

Panic raced through her. “Nghhh!” she wailed, shaking her head as best she could. “Dnttt!”

He pushed in with a final grunt, holding on tight and burying himself as far into her ass as he could, folding over her until his chin was resting on her shoulder and his hands were gripping her breasts as though they were handles.

There was a moment of stillness as he held himself within her, twitching and throbbing warmly. Then, it ended. Something hot and slimy splashed into her body. Cinder couldn’t believe it. Her eyes stared woodenly ahead, even if the only sight she had was Nikos’ clit.

He was… He was ejaculating inside her.

This fool – this _buffoon_ – was dumping his load inside her perfect body. Her, Cinder Fall, used as a cum dumpster by some filthy, weak little teen. Shame and fury ripped through her, all of it swallowed into Pyrrha’s cunt. A cunt which exploded in her face, the redhead squirting her own climax after so much oral stimulation.

Cinder’s eyes rolled back as hot cum flooded her from both ends.

* * *

“How are you doing, Cinder?” Jaune asked as he pulled out her ass. Her tight muscles clenched shut around the absence of him, the cold air making her shudder. Jaune enjoyed the sight of it, especially the hateful glare she focused on him. “Enjoying yourself?”

“F – Fuck you…”

“If you insist then sure.” He rolled her onto her back on the grass and she couldn’t do anything to stop him taking his place between her legs. “I’ll let you fuck me. I guess it’ll be the last time you really experience it once the bracelet’s mind control takes effect. Maybe I’ll keep you around as a toy after.”

“No, wait!” Cinder panted and moaned, shaking with rage but also fear. Swallowing, she took the moment to flash him a sultry and hopeful smile. “You win. You win, Jaune. T – Take it off. I’ll do anything. I’ll – ah!” The pressure intensified, pushing down on her mind like she was slowly drowning. “I’ll have sex with you whenever you want. I’ll love you. I can give you anything. Money, women, power. Whatever you desire; it’s all yours!”

He grinned, intrigued. “Really?”

“Yes!” Terror made her desperate and desperation had her grasping at straws. “I’ll do anything for you. I’ll be yours. You like the Schnee girl, don’t you? I’ll help you take her. Enslave her. You can fuck her whenever and however you want. Me, too. I’ll be at your beck and call.”

“Hmm. Tempting. Sad to say, though, but I’m already in a relationship.”

“Then something else!” she gasped, eyes rolling back and muscles locking up. “H – How about so much money you never have to work a day in your life again? Y – You and Pyrrha w – with all the time in the world. I can make it happen. I can make anything happen. Just take the bracelet off me.”

“Let’s say I’m interested. I have a quick question first, though, and I order you to tell me the true answer.”

Cinder gripped at the grass and panted for breath. It was an opportunity and she could do nothing but grasp at it. “A – Ask. I’ll do anything.”

“It’s a simple question really.” He smiled. “What was your ultimate plan for Pyrrha?”

Panic coursed through her. She bit down on her lip and held on for dear life, fighting the words that just wanted to _spill out_. They kept bubbling, coming out in mumbled whimpers as she shook her head from side to side. Jaune kept watching, hands under her knees and pulling her body back along the grass so her hair drew up behind her.

All the while the power of the bracelet hammered down on her. Subsumed her. Crushed her.

“What was your plan for the woman I love, Cinder?” He leered down at her. “Tell me.”

“It – It… I…” Her head was spinning. “L – Let her become the maiden. G – Get her to… gah! T – Take its power. She was going to become the maiden and then I’d take it from her,” she spluttered out. It was the truth, technically speaking. “That’s all! That’s all it was!”

“And what does taking this power from her entail?”

No. It was the worst question! Cinder whined through her teeth, tossing her head back and forth. “It – It would mean taking the power,” she deflected. “I would have it and she wouldn’t. T – That’s all it means, I promise!”

“How would you take it from her?”

“Mmmh!” Her lips sealed shut before the answer could spill out. “Mphhh!”

Jaune gripped her face, holding her chin with his thumb on one cheek and his fingers on the other, pinching her lips together until they were pursed. “Tell me. Tell me how you’d take the power from her?”

There was no fighting it. Cinder’s eyes watered.

“Kill her. I’d kill her.”

The silence was damning. Pyrrha didn’t say a word and hadn’t since her first climax, she was still on her back where she’d been holding Cinder down. It wasn’t her reaction that was the problem, however. Jaune Arc knelt between her legs, blond bangs covering his eyes.

“Kill her…?” He smiled, then snorted and finally laughed. He shook his head, took her legs and drew her back until she was laid out on the grass with her core against his crotch. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re a comatose sex doll,” he said. Not a threat nor a promise but a simple statement of fact. More than anything that scared her. “I don’t want to see your face, though.” He looked to Pyrrha. “I’d much rather look at my beautiful girlfriend. How about it, Pyrrha?”

Cinder’s frenzied pleas were cut off by a pair of creamy thighs and pink flesh as Pyrrha sat on her face, kneeling with her legs over her arms and her crotch pressing down onto her nose. Jaune laughed and leaned in to kiss her even as he thrust into Cinder’s snatch. It was tight enough, but after the pleasure of her ass it didn’t really compare. In the end she just wasn’t Pyrrha. Pretty enough but lacking in personality. Lacking in kindness.

He ran his tongue over Pyrrha’s lips instead, closing his eyes and leaning into her as he slammed himself into Cinder’s sex. The burning moisture that gripped him tightly might as well have been Pyrrha’s. He brought her hands up to his cheek and rolled Cinder’s hips forward, trapping her between them with her legs kicking frantically over his shoulders and her arms wailing on Pyrrha’s back.

“God, I love you,” he whispered. “Do you love me, Pyrrha? Tell me if you do.”

“I love you,” she replied hazily. They were the first word she’d spoken since he put the bracelet on her tonight, but it was all he needed to hear. She couldn’t lie like this – not that he’d doubted for a second she would.

“This’ll make waiting for you even easier,” he moaned. “A pussy to fuck, a hole to use, and all the while I can wait for you to be ready. She can be our sex toy – a doll.”

He groaned and gripped onto Cinder’s ankles, cock throbbing as her walls clamped down on him reflexively. She was panicking – lost to the fear as the bracelet worked its magic. Every time she did, she’d clamp down hard and draw him into her tight heat. Jaune basked in it, holding still for a moment and just feeling her writhe and struggle under him and Pyrrha.

Cinder Fall wouldn’t harm his girlfriend, wouldn’t harm Pyrrha, Ruby or anyone else if he had his way. All her plans could turn to dust as he acted as her caretaker and warden, keeping her locked away so that no one need suffer.

“Mnghhhhhh!”

The woman wailed once, squealing into Pyrrha’s cunt before going limp. The fight left her legs, which draped down against his hands. Her arms fell flat above and behind Pyrrha and her pussy, still tight and warm, relaxed around him. The surety of what had just happened had him unleashing inside her, shooting his thick cum into Cinder’s cunt.

There was no reaction. None. Cinder lay slack beneath them, warm and breathing but unresponsive as he flooded her with seed. Jaune let her legs fall, thrust in once more for good measure and kissed Pyrrha one final time. His lips curled up as he gave her a single, simple command.

“Cum.”

Pyrrha released a cute little “unh!” and shuddered, gasping and sucking in her breath before collapsing into him. He held her, supported her, whispering sweet nothings as she rode out the waves of pleasure, after which he had her crawl slowly off their enemy. Pyrrha’s thighs slid aside, knees taking a new spot to the left as she patiently waited for his orders. Jaune left her there, drawing out of the limp woman and looking down on her body.

Cinder Fall stared up at the forest canopy, eyes blank, lips parted and face glistening with cum.

* * *

“Ahhhh…”

Jaune sighed blissfully, stomach clenching and hips jerking forward. His climax came in a rush of heat ripping down the length of him before being expelled in a great ropey deluge. The relief left by its passing was incredible, as was the slick wetness of the mouth he came into. Thrusting jerkily, he looked down, meeting the empty eyes of the bitch who would have made Pyrrha her slave. Cinder’s face was red, her hair a mess and the rabbit ears knocked off by his rough face fucking. Sticky threads of spittle connected her lips to his balls, and cum dripped out her mouth and onto her pale tits, running down into her cleavage.

He held her there for a few seconds, loving the way her throat gagged and contracted around him as she struggled for air. There was no attempt made to push him away and her hands were still on her thighs, as they had been since he started fucking her face.

This really had been the best decision he ever made.

Sliding out before she could pass out, he tilted her head back so his cum wouldn’t run out. Cinder kept her mouth open because that had been his last order. A pool of milky cum lay behind her pink lips, so thick and viscous that he couldn’t tell where her lower teeth were. Pyrrha must have gotten him especially pent up because Cinder’s cheeks were puffed out and some of his cum continued to dribble down her chin, drip dripping onto her full breasts.

Jaune set two fingers under her chin and brought them up, forcing her mouth shut. “Swallow,” he commanded, and watched with a grin as the woman’s throat bobbed, his thick load taken whole and without complaint. “Very nice…”

“Jaune!” Pyrrha called, evidently in the living room. “I’ve picked the movie. Are you done?”

“I am,” he replied, stepping back and out his pants. He picked up some pyjamas and pulled them on, sparing a look back for Cinder, hands on her legs, kneeling in his wardrobe waiting for his next orders. “I’ll come back for a little fun with you later,” he whispered. His hands settled on the door. “We’ll have plenty of time to play around now that it’s just the three of us. If you’re good, I’ll even let you drink my cum out of Pyrrha’s pussy.” The comment elicited none of the fury, rage and threats it had before. Cinder stared at him blankly, leaning back on her heels. He laughed and placed a hand on the door. “Until then, be a good little toy.”

The wardrobe slid back into place, casting the woman into darkness once more. Cinder remained inside, cum drying to a sticky mess between her breasts, hands on her legs and eyes focused ahead, reacting not even when the door to the bedroom opened and closed.

Cinder Fall remained where he left her.


End file.
